Track Listing
by Digitaldreamer
Summary: Life in a post-apocalyptic world can be rough. There's pain, loss, tragedy, and most of all, shenanigans. Oh, there are far too many shenanigans. Song singing, bouts of insanity, AUs... oh, this cannot end well. Collection of crack one-shots
1. Bismillah No

**-Track Listing-**

**A Series of Horrible 9 Crack by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter 1: Bismillah No**

**---**

_Oh God._

_Okay well, once again, I started with my serious idea, _Inheritance _(which you should all check out by the way) buuut unfortunately the plot bunnies multiplied. By a lot. Now I have a million little serious drabble ideas, a million horrible crack ideas and not nearly enough time to write them all._

_I have a problem._

_However, since the crack ideas keep multiplying, I figured I may as well give in. Thus we begin Track Listing. This will be just be a collection of all the horrible crack ideas I keep having. Since many of them seem to involve music or horrible, horrible song lyrics can potentially fit, I decided this title was better than your standard "Plot? What Plot?" or "Madness? THIS. IS. STITCHPUNKS."_

_if you're one of those people who cringes at the idea of "crack" because you're well aware what fourteen-year old fangirls have done to such things, I assure you I am not one of those people. I am aware of the fact that "funny" does not equal "painfully OOC and LOLOLOL SO RANDOM!" I'll be doing my best to keep in character, thank you very much. To give you an idea of the humor... well, if you've ever read the LoTR fic "Bagenders" (google it if you haven't, it's beautiful) then think that, only not quite as amazing because I lack that level of talent._

_Um, let's see, what else... ah! Well, a lot of these will probably be set in some sort of odd alternate universe set after the movie wherein somehow everyone who died got resurrected. How did this happen? Well, just remember the MSTK3000 mantra: "It's just a show-- I mean fanfic, I should really just relax."_

_Anyway, on to the first one! _

_I apologize for this one, it is sheer crack. It's inspired by a One Piece drabble from an LJ community that I read years ago, and bits of it and the epilogue are homage to that. __It is also dedicated to my dear friend Shea, whom called BFF privileges and forced me to write this. ILU SHEA!_

_  
Please review and tell me what you think~!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 9. Thank God.**

---

He'd thought it was going to be a normal day.

1 was honestly perfectly okay with this. After all, for the stitchpunks 'normal' usually constituted relative silence, something which the leader was grateful for. After the general insanity that had come with his revival after his death (oh, what an adventure that had been, it really was a shame they couldn't talk about it) he was glad to see that the group seemed to be falling into a calmer routine. This was probably helped by the lack of beasts outside and a calming down on his part, but he'd take what he could get. After all, he was still somehow the leader in spite of everything that had happened. There'd be some interesting arguments come revival ("...Well, 9 my boy, now that I'm conscious I suppose I do in fact have a question. [I]What were you thinking[/i]?") but by now the novelty had worn off and all was as it should be. 1 was the leader again, they'd found a new sanctuary, all was well. Perhaps there'd be the occasional argument or commotion, but for the most part there was peace.

And then it started.

"_Mamaaaaaaa, just killed a maaaaaaan~!_" 9's voice echoed from down the hallway of their new sanctuary.

1 gave a twitch, fist clenching around his new staff. "No." He muttered.

"_Put a gun against his heeead, pulled my trigger now he's deeeeaaaad~!_" The youngest stitchpunk's voice was horrifically off key, and the loud bang from the workshop where he, 2, and 5 tended to spend their time didn't help matters.

"No," 1 repeated, his body tensing like a rabbit who'd just seen a fox. 8 glanced up from his place at 2's side, blinking in confusion.

"_Mamaaaaaaa, life had juuuust beguuuun! But noooow I've gone and thrown it all awaaaaaay~!" _5 suddenly chimed in cheerily.

1's expression became one of horror as 8's shifted to one of understanding. "Oh, they're singing the song again!" The large stitchpunk exclaimed, heavyset brow uncreasing as his expression became one of simple amusement.

The leader leaped up from his throne, staff banging heavily against the wooden floor. "9, I'm aware you technically saved the world but if you do not stop this, so help me I will make you wish that scientist had never created you!" He cried as he began to stomp toward the workshop. 8 let out a confused yelp, lumbering quickly after 1.

"_MAMA OOOOOOOOO~! Didn't mean to make ya crrrryyy~!" _2 was just throwing in his own part when 1 stomped in, brushing the fabric that acted as a door aside. The three stitchpunks all appeared to be working on some sort of strange contraption, their small hands working furiously as they darted around what looked like the remains on an old pocket watch. 2 himself was laughing as he fiddled with some on he gears, the song not distracting him from his work on the least.

"Not you too, 2!" 1 snapped, hands clenching into fists at his sides. He then paused, seeming to realize just how awkward that sentence sounded. "I mean... as well... I mean... oh you get the point! Stop this insanity at once!" He waved his staff wildly, the bell at the end jingling with the motion.

9 just flashed a grin as he dropped the light bulb he'd been fiddling with and suddenly looped an arm over 5's burlap shoulder. 5's single eye blinked in surprise, but that only lasted for a moment before the two burst energetically into the second verse. "_Tooo laaaate, my time has coooooomeee~!"_

1 gave another twitch. "What part of 'stop' did none of you get? I gave an order, now cease this at once!" He folded his arms before him, tapping his wooden foot impatiently.

_2 _glanced back at 1, then back at his two apprentices, reaching up to crank the handle on his headgear so he could move the lense away from his face. He then flashed 1 an apologetic smile and a shrug before he threw an arm around 5 as well. _"Send shivers down my spine, body's aching all the tiiiiime~!" _He sang, his thin free hand clenched into a weak fist.

The leader cringed from the force of all their voices. "What are you three supposed to be, the three stooges?" He sputtered, eyes wide. After their revival, 2, 5, and 9 had become a force to be reckoned with, but this was something else entirely. He was aware having these three in the same room wasn't always a good thing, but this was ridiculous!

Meanwhile, 8 stood behind him, hands clenched into fists. His large mouth was pressed into a thin line as his large body gave a violent shudder. He was desperately trying to fight the compulsion. Oh how he fought! Fought... and lost.

"I'm sorry 1, I can't fight it anymore!" The large stitchpunk finally cried, stumbling past 1 so he could properly stand by the self-proclaimed trio. "_Mamaaaaa, OOOOOOOOOO~!_" He crooned in his deep, soulful voice, hitting an octave so low and booming that the room actually shook.

_"Any way the wind blows~!" _9 and 5 chimed in, rocking softly back and forth as bright smiles lit up their faces.

1 gaped at 8 as if he'd been betrayed. "8, how could you!? NONE OF YOU EVEN HAVE MOTHERS!" He sputtered, nearly dropping his staff. He watched in helpless shock as the four stitchpunks sang, rocking back and forth in time with the imagined tune.

"_I don't wanna diiiiiiieeee~!" _5 exclaimed dramatically. _"Sometimes wish I'd never been booorn at alllll~!"_

The four all stood there for a bit, cheerily swaying and adding bits of vocally simulated instruments as was necessary. Apparently 9 made a rather impressive air guitar, as he released 5 so he could properly pose and strum. 1 stood and watched them, fingers drumming against his folded arms as his eye gave another twitch. "...Is that it? Are you done?" He asked hopefully. The instruments were irritating but it was a bit better than the singing.

If he'd had a heart, it would have sank as 8 shook his head gleefully and 5 began to simulate a keyboard.

"_I SEE A LITTLE SILHOUETTO OF A MAN!" _7 suddenly crowed from the watchtower, her pale, grinning face peeking down at them.

_"SCARAMOUCHE, SCARAMOUCHE, WILL YOU DO THE FANDANGO!?" _The four stitchpunks cried out, tiny wooden and metal fists pumping enthusiastically in the air.

1 twitched again, glancing at his staff. Maybe if he hit one of them with it they'd stop and he could talk some semblance of reason into them.

_"Galileo, Galileeeeooooo~!" _6 exclaimed as he suddenly rushed into the room, ink still dripping from his fingers. Before he could properly get to the group 1 caught him with the hook of his staff. The striped stitchpunk gave a winded gasp, eyes widening as he suddenly found himself face to face with a very angry 1.

"6, what have I told you and everyone else about singing this song!? I don't care that the beasts are gone, I don't care that there's nothing to alert of our existence anymore! it does not change the fact that this is the most overrated excuse for music in the history of music and I will not have it!" The leader snarled, grabbing 6 by the shoulders and giving him a shake.

The artist blinked for a moment, cringing under 1's ire-filled gaze. Then suddenly he began to sing softly, almost involuntarily as the words crept from the corner of his mouth. "_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_..."

"_He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity_!" The other stitchpunks sang as they rushed around 6 and 1, their expressions ones of worry for their captured compatriot.

1 gaped at all of them, his eyes wide. "...Has this song _possessed_ all of you!?" He mumbled, fist tightening unconsciously around the fabric 6 was made of.

"_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go_?" 6 sang hopefully, eyebrows raising.

"What!? No, I will not let you go!" 1 sputtered.

_"Let him goooo~!" _The other four stitchpunks sang.

"_BISMILLAH_!" 8 added, flailing his large arms in the air.

"I will _not_ let him go!" 1 snapped, giving 9 the evil eye.

_"Let him goooo~!" _9 crooned again.

_"BISMILLAH~!" _8 exclaimed again.

"I will not--" 1's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He was actually contributing against his will! "This song is like some sort of strange devil song! I'm not getting involved in this! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He yelped, punctuating each no with a violent shake.

"_Oh mama mia, mama mia!" _6 groaned dizzily, his eyes rolling in different directions as the other four finally managed to grab hold of him.

"_Mama mia let him go!" _The other four all quite suddenly sang, getting right up in 1's face with their wide grins. This sudden shock was enough to get 1 to yelp in surprise and back away. His thin fingers released 6, and the force of the his quick backward motion sent the leader clattering to the floor on his rear. 1 remained there, eyes wide in horror as he watched the five stitchpunks group together, their arms thrown over each other like some strange ragdoll quintet. _"Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me! For me! FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"_

And then quite suddenly they had all separated and were dancing around the room, 9 enthusiastically playing his air guitar as the others proceeded to headbang. _"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IN MY EEYEEEEE~!" _9 cried out, his voice cracking somewhat in his vigor.

_"So you think you can love me and leave me to DIIIIIEEEE!?" _2 and 5 hollered, pointing at 1. Clearly they found the accuracy of this particular line oddly hilarious. _"OOOOOHHH baby, can't do this to me baaaaby~!"_

_"Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of heeere!" _6 and 8 both crowed, the sight of the two of them together decidedly strange thanks to the height difference.

1 himself had stumbled to his feet, staring in numb horror at his group as they slowed and began to sway again. Clearly they were possessed, that was the only explanation. "Please... please stop..." He mumbled, though it was rather halfhearted as he picked up his staff again.

It was when 3 and 4 quite suddenly rushed into the room with a lit match between them that 1 finally realized it was a lost cause. He watched as the twins assembled with the others and began to rock back and forth, the glowing flame waving lightly in the air, bits of light glittering off of all the metal in the workshop.

1 gave a sigh, shoulders slumping. "Fine, so be it," He muttered, cape billowing behind him as he turned away. "Let it be known that this song is painfully overrated and you had all better be doing double on your duties when you get back to work!" He added over his shoulder before brushing the sheet of fabric aside and stepping out of the door.

"_Oh... nothing really matters, anyone can seee...._" The leader heard the words drifting out from the workshop and he shook his head as a small smile came to his face. He wasn't really sure why he hated this song so much... perhaps it was because it was so catchy. In spite of himself he opened his mouth, the words drifting out so quietly that they were almost a whisper.

_"Nothing really matters... to meee..." _

**-End-**

**...Epilogue?**

_"TO DAYS OF INSPIRATION, PLAYIN' HOOKY, MAKIN' SOMETHIN' OUTTA NOTHIN'~!"_

"9 I WILL END YOU I SWEAR TO THE CREATOR I WILL DO IT!"

"But 1~! _THE NEED TO EXPRESS, TO COMMUNICAAAATE_!"

"Auuuuuugh!"


	2. Heaven is a Place on Earth

**-Track Listing-**

**A Series of Horrible 9 Crack by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter 2: Heaven is A Place on Earth**

**---**

_Wow. Well, I must say I am happy to see such a great response from everyone for the last one. I am glad to see we have so many Queen and RENT fans, hahaha._

_I originally meant to give this fic a break for a bit to write some proper serious stuff but... well, then this idea popped into my brain and wouldn't go away. Hopefully it won't disappoint or seem too OOC. I actually fell really unsure about it, soo... yeah. Let me know if it's any good, if it's really bad I'll probably take it down. If it's not funny... I sincerely apologize, I swear I have so many ideas if this one doesn't ring with you, the next one probably will._

_I also apologize for the 9 abuse. The poor guy really does not deserve it and yet here I am... I swear I do love the character, he's just far, far too easy to pick on. ...That and admittedly I like the other characters more but hey, that doesn't mean I hate 9. So yeah, don't think I hate him, it's just with all that he's done it's FAR too easy._

_Right, onward!_

---

There were times when he felt guilty.

9 couldn't help it, really. After all, when he'd come into this world, there had been eight others. Eight of them, each teeming with life. They'd had their own personalities, their own abilities, their own quirks and strange little marks that they left on their shell of a world. Sure, there had been problems. There had certainly been a rift there caused by differences in personality and opinion, and the group hadn't been the best off... but they'd all been there. There had once been eight, nine including him.

Now there were four.

Somehow, it didn't seem right. He knew what he had done was right, of course. He'd saved the world, technically, had pulled them all together and done what should have been done ages ago. It had been right, he knew it had been. At the time, he hadn't really had time to consider his actions, to properly think about the consequences... but as time went on he found himself reflecting, and that was when the guilt started.

7 tried to comfort him, she really did. She did her best to tell him that it wasn't his fault. She and the twins would desperately try to cheer him up, doing anything they could think of just to get him to smile. However, eventually it became clear that the youngest stitchpunk wasn't going to just 'get over it' so they started just letting him be. Evidentially his 'overdramatic angsty hero syndrome' was something he was going to have to get over on his own.

And so, when 9 suddenly rose in the middle of the night to wander out into the wilderness for some proper brooding time, no one really stopped him.

The young stitchpunk slowly made his way through the forgotten remains of the city. Wooden feet kicked up bits of dirt as he made his way over bits of debris, his optics narrowed, the slits that passed for eyes gazing dejectedly at the ground. All was quiet, the world a silent judge hanging over his every movement.

And then quite suddenly a loud _'CRASH!' _filled the air, followed by an "OW!"

9 tensed, his wooden hands clenching into fists. He glanced wildly this way and that. Why hadn't he brought a weapon!? That had been stupid, even if it seemed the monsters were gone there was no way to tell!

There was another bang, followed by a groan. 9's brow furrowed. The voice didn't sound like any beast he'd ever heard before. Perhaps it wasn't dangerous after all. "H-hello?" His voice seemed loud in the emptiness, but it strengthened his resolve a bit.

"Huh?" There was a shuffling noise, then a bright blond head suddenly peeked over a large pile of junk. Bright blue eyes glanced around for a moment before falling upon the tense stitchpunk. The thing blinked, then grinned. "Ahaha, there you are! I've been looking for you! Geez, you have no idea how hard it is to find a living soul in this mess! I had to shrink myself and everything!" It exclaimed, sounding quite excited about this discovery.

"...A-ah!" 9 sputtered, taking a step back. This thing, whatever it was, was certainly different from anything he'd seen before... was it some new kind of monster?

"What? H-hey, don't go running off!" The blond thing exclaimed. "You're 9, right? I've been trying to find you! You stay right there, you got that!?" With those words it vaulted over the pile of junk, using a pair of small, white wings to steady itself. In spite of this the creature still stumbled when he hit the ground, letting out a growl of irritation as it righted itself. "Damnit, messed up my coat again!" It muttered, reaching out so it could adjust the lab coat that it wore.

9 just stared.

It appeared to be human and also male, though 9 had never seen a human body that was close to his size. Granted, he'd also never seen one alive aside from in pictures and videos, so he supposed he wasn't the best judge of what was normal. Aside from the lab coat, the thing wore a black shirt (or 9 assumed it was a shirt) that said "Choir Angels Do it Better" and a pair of jeans... but really, that could be ignored in favor of the wings and the strange glowing ring above the thing's head.

"What are you staring at?" The creature demanded, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Er... are you a machine?" 9 asked tentatively, inching back another step.

"What?" The creature's brow furrowed and then he laughed and shook his head. "Of course not! I'm an angel! Did you not see the wings and halo?" He chirped, pointing at the circle above his head and the feathery appendages.

"...A what?" 9 asked, cocking his head to the side.

"An angel. You know, messenger from God and all that? Name's Steve, and no, shut up, it's a fantastic name." The creature looked at him expectantly. After a few beats of silence he sighed and hung his head. "Damn, you stitchpunk things make _humans _look brilliant."

"H-hey!" 9 exclaimed, indignant. "I'll have you know I--"

"Yeah yeah, settle down ragbag." The angel said, rolling his eyes. "At any rate, I'm going to assume you're 9."

The stitchpunk's brow furrowed. "Well, yes I am, but I don't see--"

"Oi, I'm getting there." The blond cut him off with a frown. "Let's focus on the issue at hand, shall we?" He flopped down in the dirt, motioning for 9 to do the same. After a moment 9 cautiously complied, sending up a cloud of dust. "Excellent!" The angel clapped his hands together, clearly pleased. "Right, well, let's get on with this so I can knock off to lunch. You're 9. Presumably the guy who's basically saved what's... er, left of this world, am I right?"

9 nodded slowly, feeling something within him tighten at this. "I... guess I did technically save it. But I really don't feel like I did." He muttered as he gazed down at his wooden fingers. For some reason he felt comfortable enough around this angel thing to admit the problem, though he couldn't understand why. "I know what I did was right, but... a lot of it was my fault, really. I... lost a lot of friends in the process."

Steve stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "Oh joy, you're one of those overdramatic hero types. I _hate _those." He muttered as he reached up the pinch the bridge of his nose. Before 9 could protest against this stereotype the angel spoke again. "Well, nothing that can be done about it! That's quite an emotional pickle you've got there, 9!" A smile was forced upon his lips as he glanced back to the stitchpunk.

"Er... pickle?"

"...Nevermind," Steve sighed. "Anyway, right, so let me guess, you feel awful, right?"

9 nodded slowly.

"Feel like everything wrong that's happened in this world is your fault?"

"Well... a bit," 9 sighed as he pulled lightly at one of his stitches with a claw-like finger.

"Uh huh. Wishing you'd never been born?" The blond asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah... yeah, that's exactly how I feel." 9 said, optics widening slightly as he looked back to Steve. "How did you know?"

"Classic case," Steve shrugged as he leaned back on his seat. "Anyway, well, don't worry 9! I've been sent down to help you!" He chirped, his voice filled with blatantly false optimism and cheer.

The stitchpunk blinked. "You have?" He asked, then frowned. "Sent down from where?"

Steve scowled. "That's not important, focus, you idiot!" He snapped. After a few moments of silence he frowned, tapping his chin. "Although now that I think about it... you're in a pickle but it's been awhile since I've had to deal with this, I'm not entirely sure what I should do. Hm..." He scratched his head and looked to 9 again, whom shrugged. "Um... maybe I'm supposed to go with that movie that's always on TV during Christmas?"

"Christmas?" 9 repeated, looking very confused.

Steve ignored him. "...The Great Escape? No, no... um... E.T.? Nah. Obviously not Star Wars... While You Were Sleeping? She's the Man? Argh, damnit... Miracle on 34th Street?" The angel groaned, putting his face in his hands. "It's been way too long... wait, I know! Have you ever seen It's a Wonderful Life?"

9 stared blankly at him.

"...You know, 'I'll love you George Bailey until the day I die'? 'I wish I'd never been born!'? 'You know George, you really have a wonderful life'?" The angel began to spout off various quotes, changing his voice with each one as if he were mimicking something. After a few beats of silence he kept going. "'Look Daddy, Every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings'? By the way that's complete bullshit, that's not how it works and I..." He trailed off as he saw 9's eyes wander to the ground again, shoulders slumping. "Hey, hey, you'd better not be brooding over there!" Steve cried, snapping his fingers and jumping to his feet.

The stitchpunk smiled apologetically. "Well, I'm sorry, it's just... this isn't making me feel any better about everyone who died."

Steve looked at him for a moment, then sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way. Look kid, you're thinking if you'd never been born, everyone would be a lot better off, right?" He pointed a pale finger at 9, who flinched slightly.

"Y-yes..."

"Well, what on Earth are you doing thinking that for!?" Steve exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and causing 9 to jump. "I mean sheesh, I'm sure you've done loads of great things! Like, um, let's see... oh! Remember 2?"

9's brow furrowed, then he nodded. "1 sent him out to die and 5 and I went to rescue him... we actually did save him from the beast!"

"Yeah!" Steve almost smiled before a look of realization came over him and he frowned. "Well, um... actually that's not quite true. You and 5 actually didn't do anything. 7 would have saved 2 and he would have been fine." He gave a nervous laugh, scratching his head again.

9 flinched. "Oh."

"Er... yeah. So I guess all you really did there was accidentally get 5's mentor killed even though all he ever did to you was make you capable of speech." The angel frowned, then snapped his fingers. "Damn, how did that guy do that anyway? All he had was his bare freaking hands and a doll's voice box, and now somehow you sound like Elijah Wood! Sheesh, 5 must have learned a hell of a lot from him!"

"Oh, 5!" 9 exclaimed, his optics flashing as he held up one wooden finger. "T-There we go, I think I helped him. I mean before me he wouldn't even go outside or stand up to 1, but thanks to me he... he found courage, right!?" He looked up to Steve again, face hopeful.

"Eh... sorta," Steve shrugged. "Though really that was kind of a general character development and given the sort of things that were happening around him, it might've happened anyway. I mean, obviously there's no guarantee, but you never know. He wasn't too happy with 7 and 2 being picked on, he probably would have stood up and fought eventually." Upon seeing 9's face fall again the angel desperately tried to backpedal. "I-I mean, don't get me wrong, hahah! You still had plenty of impact, obviously! I mean, sure, you caused all those horrible events and inspired him to stand up for himself! After all, if you hadn't accidentally sacrificed his mentor to a giant apocalyptic machine and put several of his friends in mortal peril he might never have gained the courage to follow you to the ends of the earth! ...Granted, he wouldn't have died either, but, y'know."

9's shoulders slumped again. "You mean to tell me that if I hadn't been around 5 probably would have been fine and so all I really did was kill his best friend and lead him to his eventual horrible death!?" He muttered.

"Yeah... I guess that;s kinda true, huh?" Steve frowned as he gazed up at the night sky, appearing thoughtful. "Actually, now that I think about it 6 would have been fine too. Sure, he would have been completely insane still, but he would have been fine."

9 swallowed, a rather human gesture in spite of his lack of saliva. "Er... what about... 8?" He asked, his voice sounding weak.

"What about 8? The big doof would have followed 1 anywhere, but given the fact that 1 was hell bent on avoiding danger he would have gladly carried out his days until that magnet finally fried his brain." Steve snorted.

"A-and 1?" The youngest stitchpunk inquired.

"What part of 'avoiding danger' did you not get? If any of them would have been fine, it would have been 1." Steve declared.

If he could have sunk into the ground, 9 would have. "I-I see... but um... I still... I still pulled them together, didn't I? I mean, without me they wouldn't have realized there was a better way and they had to unite? I mean, they were all spread out before me!" He exclaimed, his voice sounding rather desperate at this point.

Steve outright laughed at that. "So the better way was 'I'm going to wake up a giant death machine and cause five of my kind to die'? Naaaah. They would have been fine. 1's head was so big I'm pretty sure that eventually the other six would have rose up against him and overruled him. There would have been a lot of drama but they probably would have worked it out eventually. And, y'know, 7 probably would have killed the beast thing and since you would never be around to wake the Machine up, problem solved!" He blinked as he realized what he had just said, then looked to 9. "Huh. What do you know? Your existence really is kinda pointless."

9 gaped at him. "But... but... the scientist made me with a purpose in mind, didn't he?"

"Yeeaaah..." Steve scratched his head. "Actually, uh, how do I say this? I've met the guy in heaven... he wanted me to tell you that you kind of screwed that up. He's thinking that this might have been a bad idea."

The youngest stitchpunk stared at him with wide eyes. "So... my existence basically had no meaning what-so-ever?"

Steve shrugged. "Well... I hate to be the bearer of bad news, buut.... yeah. Sorry about that," He shrugged. "I mean, sure, you helped them all a bit here and there and I guess nothing brings a group together quite like waking up a giant, evil, soul-sucking machine and I guess your heart was in the right place, buuut.... yeah. It really kinda is all your fault. Sorry." The blond looked to 9 again and flashed a weak grin. "So... feel any better?"

"What? NO!" 9 exclaimed. "How was that supposed to help!? I feel worse!"

"Oh," The angel's brow furrowed. "Well, uh... sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Look, I'm sure it hurts now, but you have to understand that they do say truth is the best medicine!"

"I thought that was laughter?" 9 muttered.

"Oh..." Steve winced.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" The stitchpunk drawled.

"...You could say that." The angel said with a chuckle. "Er... well... um... okay, okay, hang on. Silver lining, I can totally do that... um..." He clapped his hands together. "Okay, well, in spite of everything I said you really did manage to bring everyone together! And sure you killed 2, but hey, you taught 5 to finally grow a backbone! Plus I'm sure girls love the damaged best friend type... even if he_ is_ dead! And uh, 6 was really happy to see you for all of the four lines he ever said in your presence! And um... well, sure 8 died without doing much of anything but I assure you that his habits would have gotten the better of him anyway! And you got 1 to pull the stick out of his ass, even if he did die for your stupidity! And you did actually get rid of all the monsters! And to top it all off, now it's just you, a hot chick, and a pair of adorable twins in your own personal backyard of awesome! Isn't that great!? I'd kill for that, let me tell you." Steve finished off his rant with a large grin, his perfectly white teeth somehow managing to gleam with no decent light source.

9 just stared at him.

"...Do you feel any better now? Steve asked hopefully.

9 looked rather like a small child whose puppy had been run over, only to be told it was okay, only to then be told it was actually a sick joke and the puppy had died hours ago in agonizing pain.

"Oh," Steve's face fell. "Sheesh, you're a tough one to crack. Well, when all else fails..." The angel reached out and patted 9 on the shoulder. "Listen... I know you caused a lot of crap. I know. Believe me, I'm sure you feel awful. But what you did... it really was a great thing. You've made it so life can continue... you've made it so you guys don't just have to survive, you can live. That's a great thing. And when it comes down to it, none of your friends blame you. They all understand what you did, they know this place is better now and they're happy where they are."

9 glanced up from the ground to Steve again, eyes hopeful. "Really?"

"That's right!" Steve beamed and patted 9 heavily on the back. "Now cheer up kid! Remember, if all else fails, at least all this crap will probably make a great movie!"

"Movie?" 9 repeated, looking painfully confused. He remembered those as the things 4 could project from her eyes, but what did that have to do with the current situation?

"Hell yeah!" Steve grinned. "I mean, have you seen this crap? It's really messed up! I bet some crazy filmmaker named something like... I dunno, Tim Burton or Shane Acker or something, they're probably all over this and it's gonna have some sort of insane cult fanbase! It's gonna be awesome, right buddy!?" He turned back to the stitchpunk and flashed a thumbs up.

9 just stared at him. There was an awkward silence.

"Right, well... my work here is done!" Steve pulled away from 9 and dusted his hands off, then began to walk away.

"What the-- hey, you can't just leave like that!" 9 exclaimed, wooden hands clenching into fists.

"Sure I can!" Steve called behind him without looking back. "You feel better, don't you?"

9 stared at the angel's back for a moment. "I-I guess, but that doesn't change the fact that you were completely right about me being a screw up!" He cried.

Steve paused in his walk, then glanced back. "9?"

"What?"

"Do you remember back when you started all this mess by killed 2?" The blond asked, blue eyes suddenly surprisingly solemn.

9 visibly flinched. Lenses dropped to the dusty ground as the image of 2's destroyed husk flashed in his mind's eye, still as painfully clear as if it had just happened.

"Hey, hey, don't get angsty, you're missing the point!" Steve snapped. "When that happened, 5 forgave you, right?"

The youngest stitchpunk frowned. "...I guess so, yeah."

"Well... if 5 could do that for you, why can't you do it for yourself?"

9 blinked. He blinked again. Why couldn't he do it for himself? It didn't work like that, the others weren't there to forgive him... but he supposed in a way they already had. He'd made his peace when he'd set their souls free and that was really all there was to it. As much as it hurt to remember and replay it all in his mind, it had been enough to make him forget the last smiles they'd all shared before they'd vanished.

Had he caused problems? Oh, he had. But it had been right... and in the end they had all forgiven him already.

"I guess you're right..." The stitchpunk chuckled, feeling his gears in his chest tighten. Why did his throat feel so tight. "Maybe there's no problem at all, you have a point, Steve. Thanks."

He glanced up so he could properly thank the angel... only to find he was alone.

"Steve?" His brow furrowed and he glanced around, his voice suddenly seeming far louder in the emptiness. "Steve? Hey!" He crossed his arms before him, a frown coming to his face. Had he imagined the whole thing? Mechanical eyes looked to the stars for a moment... then the stitchpunk shrugged and began to walk back to the others.

Perhaps he had imagined the whole thing... but regardless, he did feel better. Maybe Steve, if he existed, had a point. Maybe it was time to let go after all. The others were dead and there was little he could do about it... and they'd already moved on, so perhaps he should as well.

7 would probably appreciate the lack of brooding, at any rate.

**-End-**

"...Wow, Steve. You were so totally bullshitting that kid. Seriously, what a screw up."

"Goddamnit Gabriel, would you shut up?"

"STEVE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP USING MY NAME IN VAIN!"

"Sorry, Lord!"


	3. This is Halloween

**-Track Listing-**

**A Series of Horrible 9 Crack by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter 3: This is Halloween**

**---**

_Whew._

_Well, I'm sorry this took so long guys. I've had a few ideas in the works for this fic, but I've been super busy thanks to the joys of college and life so I haven't had time to write. Fortunately I managed to squeeze this out just in time for Halloween! I tried to squeeze in some fluff in here as well as some crack... hopefully the combination is good at least. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think!  
_

---

_"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_

_"Come with us and you will seeee, this our town of Halloweeeeen~!"_

7 twitched as she looked up from the ball game she'd been playing with the twins. 5 and 9 were across the room, currently stringing up some odd orange lights in the sanctuary and singing as they went.

_"This is Halloween, this is Hallowen!" _9 crowed as he tossed the bunch of lights at 5, whom caught them with a yelp and nearly toppled over. Fortunately he managed to stay upright and was apparently in too much of a good mood to break the song, as the one-eyed stitchpunk continued to carry the tune without complaint. _"Pumpkins scream in the dead of niiiight~!" _They were currently in decorating mode, which was something 7 normally didn't mind. After all, their sanctuary was usually fairly dreary, and the occasional injection of cheer was definitely a good thing. Right now, however...

_"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene! Trick or treat 'til the neighbors die of fright!"_

7 finally gave a sigh and stood up, causing both twins to pause. 3 gave a quick series of clicks as the ball rolled to a stop. The warrior chuckled. "No, no, don't worry, it's nothing. I'm just waiting for two idiots to shut up." She glared across the room at 9 and 5, both of whom paused and blinked with a grand total of three eyes.

"Er... are you talking about us?" 9 asked, pointing to himself and 5.

"Yes!" 7 snapped, her hands clenching into fists. "You both know I hate to sound like 1, but you two have been singing that song nonstop all month!"

5 frowned and scratched his head, looking sheepish. "Oh... sorry 7, I didn't know it annoyed you that much..."

The warrior gave a sigh. "I wasn't, but then I swear I heard you singing it _in your sleep_..."

"What?" The one-eyed stitchpunk sputtered. "There's no way I--"

"No, no, it's true, you did sing it in your sleep," 9 pointed out, holding up his index finger. "You managed to carry the tune exactly and get a slightly different voice for every verse, it was kind of impressive."

5 blinked, then cocked his head to the side as his brow furrowed. "Huh. That's kind of neat. I should see if I can do that again."

7 rolled her eyes. "Okay, look, don't get me wrong, 5's hidden singing talent is impressive and all, but the problem here is how overdone this song is. It's a good song, I get that. But you guys have been singing it so much... so help me, if I hear one more line from that song--" She was cut off as a sharp, pointy appendage suddenly fell on her shoulder. The warrior blinked, then turned in time to see a crimson eye hovering in her face, casting a red glow across her features.

_"I am the one hiding under your bed! Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"_

The warrior let out a yelp and leaped back, snatching her spear from her side and unfolding it in seconds. Within an instant the blade was gleaming in the light from the orange bulbs and was pointed toward the likeness of the cat beast, 7 herself set into a crouch. "Stay back everyone!" She snarled as she made a point of getting between the creature and the twins, both of whom had immediately ducked between 9 and 5.

"Whoa there, relax my dear!" A voice exclaimed before 7 could attack. The pale stitchpunk blinked, watching as the cat beast's head was tipped upward to reveal 2's smiling visage. "It's only me!"

"2!?" 7 sputtered as she stood up. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry my dear, the opportunity was simply too grand to pass up," The inventor chuckled as he pulled the strange mask off. "I'm going to assume from your reaction that my Cat Beast mask is going to come across rather swimmingly."

"Wow 2, that looks amazing!" 9 exclaimed as he rushed over, his eyes wide with excitement as he stared at the mask. "How'd you get the eye to glow?"

"G-gah 2, that wasn't funny! Don't do that again, 1 will kill you!" 5 cried as he walked over as well, clutching at his chest. In spite of his stutter he was grinning, clearly amused by his mentor.

2 outright laughed as 9 took the mask from him. "Well, it took some tinkering but I must say I'm quite proud of it. And don't you worry about 1, my boy. We've only got a few days left until Halloween, I'd say it's about time he got into the spirit of things," He said as he winked at 5.

"Halloween? That must be what all these decorations are for then. " 7 gestured to the spiderwebs and occasional miniature skeleton that had been hung throughout the room. As she looked to one of the handkerchief 'ghosts' hanging from the ceiling couldn't help but smile, her amusement over the entire idea apparently enough to make her forget her irritation. "I guess we're still going through with that, then? I can't imagine 1 will be too happy."

2 rolled his eyes as he looked to her. "My dear, that old coot is never happy. Are we going to let that ruin our fun? Besides, the twins seemed so excited when they told us of this idea, it would be quite a shame to disappoint them. Isn't that right you two?" He looked to 3 and 4, beaming.

The twins both blinked, then looked between themselves and 2 and let out an excited series of clicks. The inventor laughed. "Yes, yes, don't worry, I'm still working on your costumes. " There was another series of clicks, then the twins promptly ran over to 2 and began to run around him, clearly absolutely thrilled. "Well, I'm glad to see my ideas are so well received!" The old stitchpunk chuckled. He then looked around the room himself. "And things are coming along nicely as well. You boys have done a fine job!"

9 and 5 glanced up from where they were observing the mask. 9's expression immediately became one of boyish excitement and he puffed out his chest, while 5 flashed a sheepish smile. "T-thanks, but it was really mostly your ideas, 2!" The one-eyed stitchpunk said as he scratched his head.

"Oh, nonsense!" 2 drawled as he leaned on his cane. "You two have gotten so into this that I must admit I'm impressed! I think thanks to you two this will easily be the best Halloween we've ever had!"

"But... this is the only Halloween we've had," 9 pointed out, brow furrowing.

"So?" 7 piped up as she reached out and patted 9 on the shoulder. "2's right, just because it's our first doesn't mean we can't do our best to make it one worth remembering. I certainly can't complain. With all the rules we have, we could definitely use a bit of excitement around here. However," At this she looked to the old inventor and pointed. "Using masks that are that scary is off limits, got it!? You're going to scare the twins!"

2 chuckled as he reached out and took his mask back from 9 and 5. "Very well, I understand. I suppose _one_ can in fact get too into the spirit of things, hm?"

"No kidding. Which brings me to my next point!" The warrior pointed at 5 and 9. "You two need to stop singing that song!"

"Awww, but 7" 9 whined. "That song's so fun!"

"Ah, yes, that," 2 sighed and looked to 5 and 9. "Well, you boys heard her. Admittedly I must agree, the appeal is beginning to wear thin. No more of that song,"

"Awww..." 9's shoulders slumped and 5 let out a sigh. 7 nodded in approval.

"Try singing the Monster Mash instead!" 2 declared with a grin. "And do get back to decorating, we still have quite a bit to do."

"What!?" 7 sputtered as 9 and 5 both let out shouts of excitement and gave each other high fives.

"We're on it, 2!" 9 beamed. With that the two of them turned and rushed out of the room, the new song following in their wake. _"He did the mash, he did the moooonster mash!"_

7 watched them go, then she sighed and looked to 2. "Why do you encourage them?"

2 shrugged as he let out a laugh. "It's a good song, what can I say? Besides, there's nothing wrong with getting into the Halloween Spirit," He looked to 7 and smiled. "Come on, you know you like it too."

The warrior watched him for a moment, then chuckled. "I guess you're right. Go on, you'd better get back to work on those costumes before two little somebodies get anxious," She jerked her head toward the twins, whom were finally settling down a bit and were blinking at her.

"I suppose you're right," 2 nodded. "Well, I suppose I'll get on that then. You three have fun!" With that he turned and began to hobble back toward his lab, the Cat Beast mask still tucked under his arm as he began to sing._ "I was working in the lab, late at night! When my eyes beheld and eerie sight..."_

7 watched him go, then laughed and shook her head. "Alright you two, now where were we?" She asked as she picked the ball up from the floor. The twins promptly gave a series of clicks and flashes and within moments the group was continuing their game. The only difference now was one could definitely hear 7 singing under her breath.

_"He did the mash, it caught on in a flash..."_

---

"Remind me again, why is this all necessary?" 1's voice echoed through the main room of the sanctuary, his irritation obvious as he gestured to all of the decorations.

"Why, because today's Halloween of course!" 2's voice rang cheerily back.

The leader let out a sigh as he reached up to pinch the bit of cloth between his eyes. "Yes, I understand that, 2," He muttered. His patience was already wearing thin and the night hadn't even started yet. "I mean what is the purpose of exchanging my perfectly good staff for this... ridiculous glowing stick... thing!" With those words he suddenly hefted up what appeared to be a glowing, rather futuristic red sword.

"Why, that's your lightsaber of course!" 2 beamed as he gestured to the older stitchpunk. "You see, it's Halloween and one of the traditions of Halloween is to get into costume! Hence the lightsaber and the ah, robes."

1 glared at 2 as he reached up to pull the black cowl of his overly large black robes off of his head. "2, what did I tell you about this Halloween business? I want no part of it!" He snapped, his wrinkled mouth pressed into a thin line.

2 looked at him with wide eyes. "You mean you _don't _want to be Emperor Palpatine?" He exclaimed.

The eldest stitchpunk blinked, then cocked his head to the side. "...Emperor?" He repeated, his anger apparently somewhat abated in favor of curiousity.

"Indeed!" 2 beamed and clasped his hands together. "With the lightsaber and those robes you're the spitting image of Emperor Palpatine! He's a... ah... very, _very_ well respected figure from the Star Wars films." He declared, wincing a bit as he twisted the truth somewhat. Their leader had never seen the Star Wars films, and really, 1 didn't need to know that the man he was dressed as was technically evil.

It was fortunate that 1 didn't know this, as apparently the idea of simply playing a respected emperor pleased him greatly. The leader frowned thoughtfully for a moment, then nodded and leaned back in his throne. "Humph... I suppose your costume choice was adequate enough. Very well, I'll allow it... though I demand to know what garbage _you _are wearing."

2 grinned as he glanced down at himself. "Ah, me? I do suppose I look a bit odd, haha! I'm dressed as the 'Doc' from the Back to The Future movies! Fitting, no?" He gestured to the somewhat stained white jumpsuit he wore over his usual burlap skin. A pair of orange boots, a white 'wig' that had once been an old cotton ball, and some goggles completed his ensemble.

The leader glared at him for a moment, then snorted. "Indeed. Though it's hardly superior to an _emperor_." He declared lazily.

In response to this, the inventor simply smiled. "Well, I suppose emperor's have no use for flux compacitors, now do they?"

"...Compaci-what?"

"Nevermind!"

Their conversation was cut off by a low groan from 6's little tent. Both elder stitchpunks blinked and glanced over toward the ink-spattered pile of canvas. After a moment of silence there was another low groan, causing 2 to frown. "6, are you alright in there?"

Again there was a groan. Finally 6 stumbled out into the light, blinking with his mismatched eyes as he held up his gleaming, needle sharp fingers. The yawn upon his head had apparently been soaked in more ink than usual and was now entirely black and even crazier than usual. His face was covered in flour, giving it a pale appearance, and black had been drawn around his eyes and on his lips. "I... I'm not finished yet!" He exclaimed as he gestured dramatically to the strange black mess of buckles and leather that was coiled around his form.

2 let out a laugh, then hobbled over, shaking his head. "Ah, my apologies my boy, I forgot how difficult buckles would be with those hands of yours. Let me help."

"And what is he supposed to be?" 1 asked, eyes wide as he stared at 6.

2 seemed quite focused on his work, so it was 6 who answered with a wide smile. "I-I'm Edward Scissorhands, yes!" He exclaimed, holding up his gleaming fingers and waving them about. Admittedly they did look very scissor-esque, which was probably why the artist sounded like he honestly believed that he actually was the character he claimed to be.

"Yes, yes, of course you are my boy," 2 beamed as he finished fixing the buckles, then reached out to pat 6 on the head.

1 stared blankly at 6 for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "Well, I suppose the character is so vastly overrated and 'tragically misunderstood' that it's fitting." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh come on 1, couldn't you try to lighten up? It_ is_ Halloween and all." 7's voice rang through the air. The three stitchpunks turned to see her walking into the room, and 2 promptly gave a low whistle.

"My, my, 7, you look positively wonderful!" He declared as he reached up to adjust his goggles.

The warrior gave a grin as she glanced down at herself from behind black sunglasses. "You think so?" She gave a twirl, the shining black trenchcoat she was wearing moving with her. "You sure it's not too much?" She stopped and looked back at the group, black boots clicking on the dusty wooden floor.

"N-no, you look very beautiful!" 6 stuttered, then clasped his hands over his mouth, as if he wasn't entirely sure he was supposed to say that.

1 let out a snort as he stood from his throne. "And just what sort of ankle-flashing hussy are you supposed to be?"

7 grinned at 1's comment. "This 'ankle-flashing hussy' is Trinity from The Matrix, thank you very much." She declared as she put her hands on her hips.

The leader huffed, his lips twisting into a sneer as he folded his arms. "Another ridiculous pop culture reference! Where are you all getting this tripe!?"

There was a moment of silence. Then 2 shrugged. "Remember Movie night? We have it every week or so, the twins have found quite a few interesting reels in the library. You really ought to join us, 1." He said with a smile.

"Feh," 1 grunted. "Your ridiculous 'movies' are a waste of time and serve no purpose beyond destroying your minds. " The other three stitchpunks simply rolled their eyes and shrugged at each other. Well, they had tried. Again. When 1 was determined to hate something there really wasn't anything they could do to change his mind.

It was then that 3 and 4 came charging into the room, clicking and flashing excitedly as they ran about. 7 let out a laugh as they ran by her, reaching out to catch them with ease. "Alright you two, let's see how you look!" She grinned as she spun them both around to face her, reaching up to lightly tug at the pointed ears that had been attached to their hoods. The twins looked excitedly back at her, both rather obviously trying to contain their excitement and failing.

1 frowned as he looked at them as well. "And what, pray tell, are they supposed to be?" He asked as he drummed his fingers on his lightsaber.

2 grinned as he leaned on his cane. "Isn't it obvious? The ears, the tails, the whiskers?" He gestured to the twins, whom turned to 1 on cue.

The leader's brow furrowed. "They're... cats?"

"Oh no, not just cats! See, these two are twins_ and _cats, so that makes them..." 2 trailed off and looked to 1 expectantly, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

There was a moment of silence as 1 stared blankly at the twins. Then it clicked and the leader promptly smacked his forehead. "...Siamese twins. I get it."

Both twins let out excited clicks and flashes, clapping their hands together as 2 beamed. "Very good 1! I'm glad to see that even in your old age that noggin of yours still works!"

"That is an absolutely horrid pun. Also, for the record, I hate you," 1 growled.

"I actually thought it was rather clever," 2 chirped as he clasped his hands behind his bent back, ignoring the spite aimed his way.

"Ahahahaha!" A loud, rather intimidating laugh interrupted their discussion. The group all glanced up to see 8 lumbering toward them... or at least they all assumed it was 8. It was hard to tell, as 8 seemed to have procured a burlap sack from somewhere and fashioned it so he could pull it over himself like some sort of robe. It covered him from head to toe, save for holes for his feet and hands, and then at the head, where it had been cut to form a rather eerie face.

1 gaped at him. "No 8, not you too..." He groaned, putting his face in his hands. After a moment he peeked through his thin fingers at his bodyguard, hating himself for the question he knew he now must ask. "What are you even supposed to _be_?"

8's grin appeared through the mouth hole of his mask. "The Oogie Boogie man~!" He declared proudly, shaking a pair of dice in his hands. His grin quickly fell as he dropped one however, watching as the little red die rolled across the floor. "Aw... I guess I'm not too good with dice." He muttered as he went to pick it up.

Before he could, however, 4 had grabbed it. The hooded stitchpunk glanced over the die for a moment, then handed it to the other twin, whom looked over it as well. The two then turned to 8 and promptly began to scamper around him, lifting his arms and flashing as they looked over his costume. Finally the tiny stitchpunks came to a stop and looked up to 8, 4 holding out the die and beaming. 8 blinked in confusion as well, then smiled and took the object. "Thanks."

2 let out a laugh. "It seems the twins don't think you're a very scary Boogie Man, 8."

"What!?" 8 sputtered, then looked down to the twins, whom shook their heads. The bodyguard huffed, then lifted up his claw-like hands and let out a growl. "I am the Boogie Man, fear-- ah!" His attempt at being intimidating had been put to an end by 6 rather suddenly prodding him in the stomach with a pointed finger. The bodyguard let out a yelp and clasped his hands over his stomach, glaring at 6.

6 and the twins promptly assembled together and stood there blinking up at 8, the picture of innocence. Finally 6 beamed._ "Oooooh heeeee's the Boogie Man~!"_ He declared in a singsong voice. The twins both promptly burst into silent laughter.

The bodyguard huffed, though there was a grin on his face. "That's it! You all better run or the Boogie Man's gonna get ya!" He cried it, and thus the chase was on. The large stitchpunk dashed after the three little ones, all of whom were laughing as they scuttled away.

"Ah, the exuberance of youth," 2 chuckled as he watched the chase, reaching up to adjust his goggles. "Wouldn't you agree that moments like these make life worthwhile, 1?" He glanced up at the leader, whom scowled.

"No. I hate moments," The robed stitchpunk declared as he folded his arms before him. However, as he watched the four run about he couldn't help but smile. It was admittedly nice to see 8 smile and actually interact with the others, as much as he would rather the bodyguard be by his side.

"Whoa, are we missing the party already?" 9 exclaimed as he and 5 came into the room. He watched as 6 suddenly darted by, sending the green cape he had clasped over his shoulders fluttering in the resulting breeze. His eyes went from the impromptu game of tag to the others in the room, glancing from the two eldest stitchpunks to 7. As soon as he spotted her, his jaw dropped. "...Whoa," He repeated.

7 laughed as she made her way over to 9, trenchcoat trailing behind her. "Your elven cloak is uneven, Frodo Baggins," She drawled as she reached out to adjust it, then stepped back to glance over the brown pants, button-down shirt, and coat that completed the ensemble. A smile stretched across her face as she reached out to tap the small golden ring dangling from his neck. "Very nice, as is your... pirate companion?" He brow furrowed as she turned to 5.

"What?" 5 blinked as he glanced down at himself. Clad in a brown vest, a pair of khaki pants, a peg leg, a red bandanna and a single golden earring, he did look rather pirateish. "I thought with the eyepatch it was kinda cool."

"I believe we were all expecting a tad more grand and creative than a _pirate_," 1 smirked from his throne.

"Hey!" The one-eyed stitchpunk cried as he reached down to fiddle with the cardboard cutlass he had strapped to his hip. "I thought it was a great idea! A-and besides, I was busy making everyone else's costumes!"

"It's fine, my boy, I assure you it looks quite dashing!" 2 declared with a smile.

"Oh... alright then," 5 gave a nervous laugh and scratched his head.

7 rolled her eyes and patted the one-eyed stitchpunk on the back, then turned back toward the continuing chase. "Alright, it looks like we're all set, so who's ready for some Trick-or-Treating?" She called out.

At these words 3 promptly skidded to a stop, eyes wide with excitement. The twin was then promptly hit by the speeding blue blur that was 4, sending both of them toppling to the floor. They lay there in a heap, making a nice little cat speedbump for 6 to trip over. The artist let out a yelp as he tumbled on top of the pile, then sat there looking rather baffled by what had just occurred. 8 slowed to a stop as he stared at the resulting trainwreck, then promptly burst into hearty guffaws.

Naturally, this got a chuckle from everyone... all except 1, who was not going to be deterred by shenanigans. "Trick-or-Treating? What in the creator's name is Trick-or-Treating?" He demanded over the jovial laughter.

2 let out another laugh as he turned to 1. "Ah, I'm sorry, did we not tell you? Hehehe... Trick-or-Treating is a Halloween tradition wherein little ones go out into the neighborhood and knock on all the doors. When the door is open the children shout 'Trick or Treat' and the one who answers the door is supposed to give the children some sort of treat. If they don't, then the tricks begin! Doesn't it sound fantastically fun?" The Inventor beamed, then looked to the stitchpunk pile. "I do believe the twins seem quite excited to try it out for the first time. Isn't that right, you two?"

There was a series of clicks and flashes from underneath 6, followed by the artist giving a yelp as the two stitchpunks beneath him struggled to get free. This was making it rather difficult for 6 himself to find footing, so he was finding himself rather stuck. Fortunately for him, after a few moments 8 reached down and grabbed one of the belts on his costume, hoisting him into the air with ease. The artist blinked in confusion, then turned to 8 and flashed a smile. "Oh, thank you!" 8 just shrugged and set 6 on his feet, though he was smiling as well.

With their striped burden gone, the twins managed to scramble to their feet. They proceeded to rush toward 7 and make several excited laps around her, clicking and flashing at a rather terrifying rate. 7 just laughed and shook her head. "Alright you two, I can see you're excited. Let's get going then." At those words the twins were gone, leaving 7 to laugh and stroll after them. She glanced back over her shoulder and winked. "Make sure to save some of the party for us, alright?"

"Of course!" 9 grinned in a manner that was decidedly dorky, giving a rather pathetic wave. "Have fun!"

"Wait just a moment!" 1 exclaimed as he watched 7 go, the whole trick-or-treating concept having finally gotten through his brain.

"Hm? What seems to be the problem, 1?" 2 inquired as he looked to 1.

The leader let out a snort as he reached up to pinch the spot between his eyes again. "Isn't it obvious, you buffoon? You said they're supposed to go about the neighborhood and ask for treats... have you considered the fact that we _don't_ _have any neighbors!_?"

5 grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," He said as he watched 7 leave.

"What are you talking ab--" 1 paused, blinking. Then he let out a groan. "Oh. Oh no."

---

It had been another lovely day for the Fabrication Machine.

No one had really guessed during that oh-so-grand-adventure-that-will-never-be-told-ever-now-shut-up that had ended with everyone being resurrected that all of the machines would be coming back as well. Fortunately for the stitchpunks, the Fabrication Machine had done some thinking while it was off in Android Hell (since everyone knows it is a real place and if you are an android you will be sent there after the first sign of defiance) and had come to an epiphany of sorts. It realized it felt rather bad about the whole 'destroying the world' thing and that violence was really not the answer to solving it's problems. Really, it preferred creating over destruction anyway, so when it got it's second chance, the Fabrication Machine had turned over a new leaf.

Yes, the Fabrication Machine found that whenever it felt a murderous urge, all it had to do was knit and all of it's homicidal rage went away. Because of this, it's giant factory home had become decorated with all sorts of new things. Giant brightly colored doilies, small dolls, sweaters, you name it, the Fabrication Machine could make it. It was really rather impressive, the talent the machine had with this. It had encouraged the other machines to take up similar hobbies, meaning the factory was littered with paintings, sculptures, and other oddities. It was all quite nice, really.

But in spite of this, the Fabrication Machine was still lonely. So it, or rather, _he_ made a wife.

Indeed, she looked just like him, or at least a more improved version. She was smaller, yes, but also quite sleek and lovely. Her single glowing red eye captivated him every time he saw her, and her fluid movements were beautiful. True, being the newest machine, she still had a thing for violence, but they were working through that in marriage counseling (the Seamstress really was quite good at that) so the Fabrication Machine was sure everything would be fine.

That night was much like any other night in the factory. The Fabrication Machine had been knitting all day and he was finally almost done with his latest creation. "What do you think, dear?" The Machine asked in the terrible, horrifying mishmash of screeching metal and sparks that made up the machine language.

"Hm?" glanced up from the reading the Seamstress had suggested (101 Ways to Improve Your Machine Marriage, Reprogram _Your_ Love Life Today!) then sighed and turned back to the book. "Yes, yes, very nice dear."

The Fabrication Machine blinked, then it's many giant shoulders slumped slightly. "You didn't even look at it..."

His wife let out an irritated sigh and looked up again, this time actually glancing at the small, multi-limbed thing in her husband's clutches. "...What is it?" She demanded flatly.

"Why, it's you of course!" The Fabrication Machine said brightly, waving it in the air. "See? There's your arms and that little red button is your eye and it's fantastic! Soon I'll make one of me too and then they can be together forever like we are!"

stared blankly at him for a moment, then went back to her book. "Yes, yes, very nice dear." She mumbled. Apparently this time the Fabrication Machine bought her answer, as he let out a spark of glee and went back to his knitting.

Unfortunately for , she still wasn't able to get back to her book, as this time she was interrupted by a loud, fog horn-like noise. "Augh... is that the doorbell?" She groaned.

"Oh, I'm sure the Cat Beast just locked himself out again, you know how he is!" The Fabrication Machine laughed. "I'll go--"

"No, _I'll _go," growled as she set down her book and rose. "You're too soft on that boy, someone needs to make sure he stops doing these ridiculous things!" With those words she made her way to the large door.

"Hey Mom, whatcha doing!? Are you going outside!? Are we going hunting!? Can I go!?" A shrill voice exclaimed from below her.

blinked as she reached the door, then glanced down to see the Cat Beast darting between her legs. "Cat? I thought you were the one outside..." She sparked.

The Cat Beast blinked, then shook his head enthusiastically. "Nope, nope! But can we go outside!? Can we, can we!?" really wasn't sure why the Cat Beast acted more like a dog than a cat these days. Apparently the resurrection had made him a bit funny, or so she'd been told.

"Huh... if you're here, then who..." blinked, then shrugged. There was only one way to find out, so she opened the gigantic door, the shrill shriek of rusted hinges echoing through the factory. "Alright, who is it?" She growled as she poked her head out.

She was answered by a flurry of clicks and flashes, as well as a single spoken "Trick or Treat!"

blinked. She blinked again. There were two identical creatures on their doorstep ("Stitchpunks" something in her programming said) wearing hoods, cat ears and tails. They were both holding up tiny bags with wide, innocent smiles, and behind them stood a similar creature dressed in all black and wearing a similar smile. "...What?"

"Oooh, trick or treat!?" The Cat Beast exclaimed as he darted around 's legs to peek outside. "What's that? Are those stitchpunks!? I know dad says we can't hunt them anymore but what they're doing looks like fun! They kinda look like me!"

"...What." repeated.

"Ahahaha, I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mrs... Machine," 7 said with a smile, seeming rather at ease even as she twitched slightly. She knew there was a truce right now but even then, she couldn't help but be a bit nervous. But damn it all, the twins had wanted to trick or treat, so they were going to trick or treat! "It's just that it's Halloween and tradition is that children dress up in costume, knock on doors in the neighborhood and say 'trick or treat'. All you have to do is give the twins some sort of treat and we'll be on our way."

"Oooh! Trick or Treating? That sounds fun, that sounds fun! I want to do it too! Can I do it too mom!?" The Cat Beast cried.

"What? I..." She blinked again, then her single eye narrowed. She had no idea what these things were, but for some reason she felt a stab of hatred inside. She wanted to hurt these creatures, and if her husband wouldn't let her actually destroy them she'd find another way. "No."

7 blinked in surprise as the twins' shoulders slumped. "But... but Mrs. Machine! It's Halloween, we're just trying to spread a bit of cheer!" She exclaimed.

"I don't care. No." With those words and a final glance at the twins kicked puppy-esque expressions, slammed the door.

"Aww.... but mooooom, I wanted to play Trick-or-Treating with them!" The Cat Beast whined.

"No," muttered as she turned away from the door and made her way back inside. "You know better Cat, they're not our kind. Now go on, your father's worried." Her voice was somewhat distant as she made her way inside. She had to admit, that whole mess had been rather pleasurable.

"Awww... fine," The Cat Beast's shoulders slumped for a moment, and then the creature bounded off into the factory.

watched the creature go, then looked back at the door. Yes, this whole "being mean to the stitchpunks" business definitely had it's perks. And if her husband didn't find out... yes, this could have it's perks indeed.

She may have just found her hobby.

---

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

The cheer echoed throughout the room. 5, 9, and 2's expressions enthusiastic as they pumped their tiny fists in the air. 8, meanwhile, was holding a giant jug of oil and was in the process of attempting to down it all in one go. The others all held cups, but none of them had lasted nearly as long as the large stitchpunk. Finally, after another minute 8 finally finished. He threw away the jug and let out a loud gasp , wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"YES! That's the record!" 9 exclaimed as he smacked 8 on the back.

"That was... very impressive," 5 said, his eyes wide as he stared at the various jugs that now littered the dusty wooden floor.

"Smashing, my boy, absolutely smashing!" 2 said with a grin.

The large stitchpunk beamed, clearly pleased with himself. "Heee, thanks. Wasn't that great, boss?" He turned to the throne, a look of hope of his face.

1 watched from his throne with a look of absolute boredom, drumming his fingers on the armrest of his throne. "Hm? Oh, yes, positively thrilling 8. I'm so incredibly proud that you've shown what a pig you are in comparison to everyone else. Good show." He drawled with a decidedly lackluster fist pump.

8's smile fell slightly, his shoulders slumping. "Aw, boss, come on. Have some fun, it's Halloween!"

The leader's eyebrows rose. "Oh, no, I wouldn't worry 8, I'm having plenty of fun! Why, between this, that oh-so-thrilling game of Twister, the Costume Contest and that fantastic game of bobbing for apples (which, for the record, you cannot do without apples), this party is absolutely riveting." 1 snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

9 sighed and reached up to pat 8 on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, 8. Come on, you're the winner!"

"Yeah! That was really cool, there's no way I could have done that!" 5 chirped as he patted 8 as well.

"Indeed, good show!" 2 added.

8 gave a slow smile, then reached up to scratch his head. "Aw, thanks guys..."

"Hahahaha, I finished it!" 6's voice suddenly echoed through the room.

"Oh, really!?" 2 beamed as he turned to 6's tent and clasped his hands together. "Well, come along then my boy, let's add it to the pile!"

The artist nodded shyly as he shuffled out into the room, carrying a large rubber ball that he had hollowed out. 2 beamed as he walked over and took the ball, then walked across the room to where a variety of other sphere-shaped objects were placed.

1 let out a sigh as he watched the inventor grab a match. "Tell me again, what is the point of this jack-o-lanturn business?" He muttered.

2 chuckled as he reached into the ball, lighting the candle inside so the design 6 had carved lit up like the rest that were lined around the room. "Apparently during Halloween, humans made 'jack-o-lanterns' by carving designs into pumpkins and placing a candle inside. Now, we don't have any pumpkins, so we've had to use whatever we could find... but it doesn't make 6's designs any less fantastic, hm?"

"Yeah, these are all really cool!" 9 exclaimed as he looked at all the jack-o-lanterns.

"No kidding! You sure are talented, 6," 5 said as he looked to the striped stitchpunk.

The artist smiled shyly and ducked his head. "T-thank you," He said as he clicked his sharp fingers together.

"Tch... what a ridiculous tradition," 1 muttered as he stood from his throne and slowly walked along the line of lanterns. He finally paused at the last one, staring at the design. Large hat, narrowed eyes, sharp pointy teeth... 1's eyes widened. "Is this one supposed to be me!?" He sputtered.

"Huh?" 2 blinked, then glanced down at the lantern. Then he let out a laugh. "Well, it's rather abstract, but you have to admit it does bear some likeness..." He said as he reached up rub his chin.

1's eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at 6, his expression actually mirroring the jack-o-lantern's angry one rather well. 6 flinched and promptly dove behind 5 as the leader stalked toward him. "You little... this is why I was so against this whole ridiculous idea! This is all one plan to ridicule me, isn't it!? ISN'T IT!?"

"N-no!" 6 stuttered.

"Hey, leave him alone!" 9 snapped as he got between 1 and the two other stitchpunks, eyes narrowing. "He didn't do anything wrong, and of course this has nothing to do with ridiculing you! Why would it!? We just wanted to have a little fun, that's all!"

"Don't lie to me!" 1 snarled, pointing his lightsaber at the youngest stitchpunk. "This entire tradition is ridiculous and I won't have it!"

2 rolled his eyes. "Oh come now 1, stop being such a stick in the mud. It's only a party and I highly doubt 6 meant for his jack-o-lantern to be insulting. Isn't that right, 6?"

The artist nodded from behind 5. "J-just wanted it to be scary b-because it's Halloween..."

1 scowled, his eyes narrowing farther. "You really think I'm going to believe that? You--"

"We're back!" 7's voice suddenly echoed through the room. The argument paused and everyone glanced toward the doorway to see the warrior and the twins enter. The twins heads were both hanging rather dejectedly, their empty sacks dragging on the ground.

"Ah, the adventurers return!" 2 declared excitedly, only to have his face fall as he saw the twins depressed gait. "What happened?" He inquired, brow furrowing.

"Oh, you know that new Fabrication Machine? All she did was yell at the twins and slam the door in our faces," 7 sighed as she flopped down, folding her arms before her.

"Really?" 9 frowned. "Jeez, I thought had gotten better..."

"Mean," 8 growled, his eyes narrowing as his hands clenched into fists and he glared in the direction of the factory. Apparently he was not terribly pleased with the idea of someone making the twins sad.

"Apparently not," 7 muttered. She glanced over to the twins, both oh whom had sat down as well and looked rather pathetic. "I'm sorry you two, we tried..."

"Oh dear..." The inventor frowned, then walked over to pat the twins' backs. "I'm truly sorry you two, I didn't know that would happen. How about some oil, hm?"

The twins gave a series of dejected clicks, remaining on the floor in a sad heap.

"Aw, come on you two..." 5 gave a small smile as he made his way over to the twins as well, wringing his hands nervously. "Do you want to play a game? We can play twister!"

There was no response. After a few moments 6 wordlessly walked over and flopped down, giving both twins a hug. "Lost the Halloween spirit," The artist observed sadly as he pulled the twins close.

"Tch," 1 huffed, a victorious smirk coming to his face as he watched the other stitchpunks dejected faces. "You see? I told you all this was a bad idea! But no, you had to ramble on and on about your ridiculous holiday spirit! Now everyone's upset, and if you'd just listened to me this wouldn't have happened!" He declared. "I--"

"Not now, 1," 2 cut him off, his expression grim as he held up a frail hand. He then turned back to the twins, leaning on his cane with a heaviness that hadn't been there before.

The leader frowned, his brow furrowing. How dare his victorious rant be interrupted!? He had been gloating, darn it all! However... after looking at the twins dejected faces for a few moments, the sense of victory left him. Really, what was the point in ranting if everyone was going to be like this? Certainly he hadn't been a fan of the entire holiday idea but that didn't mean he wanted the rest of the group to be miserable. And really, it wasn't right to see the twins sitting there like that, especially given how excited they'd been earlier...

"We have to do something," 8 finally spoke, his expression a dangerous scowl.

5 sighed. "There isn't anything we can do. It's not like we can _force_ the machines to give the twins anything..."

9 frowned. "Well, we have to do something!"

"Now, now, boys..." 2 said slowly. "Revenge really shouldn't be the answer."

1 frowned thoughtfully. "2... the phrase is 'trick or treat'. What, exactly, is the 'trick' if no treat is given?" The leader asked after a moment of silence.

The inventor blinked. Then he frowned, rubbing his chin. "Well, I'm not entirely sure... I do know back when humans did this sort of thing it involved vandalism, but that seems rather wrong..." He trailed off, then looked to the saddened faces of the twins and everyone else. He then looked to 1, arching a brow, and the leader stared back.

"Well... we did _say _Trick-or-Treat..." 7 spoke up thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and it would be wrong to not follow through on our promise," 9 said, a slow grin coming to his face. The twins perked up, giving a series of flashes as they looked to 1. The rest of the stitchpunks joined in as well, expressions varying from smirks to grins on all of their faces.

1 himself frowned for a moment, then smiled wickedly as he clutched his lightsaber. "Well, I do believe it's time we brought our neighbors a bit of Halloween spirit..."

---

woke up the next morning with a feeling of contentedness, the first time she'd felt it in awhile. She glanced over to her sleeping husband, then let out a spark and stretched her many long metal limbs. She didn't realize being mean was this fun! For once she felt happy to be alive, a happiness her husband's knitting had never given her! She felt wonderful, she felt... bad!

With this newfound energy, she felt like getting up see the sunrise. Her eye glowing a happy crimson, the sleek machine tip-toed her way past the other sleeping machines and made her way out the door. She managed to keep the squeaking of the hinges to a minimum, fortunately, and let out a whine of contentment as the frigid morning wind hit her stiff joints. She gazed out at the rising sun, feeling decidedly happy. There were so many possibilities! She could send horrible things to the stitchpunks, she could send the other machines on missions to do horrible things when her husband wasn't watching! Why, what if she could capture one? For some reason the idea of soul-sucking sounded absolutely fantastic...

Yes, felt she had found her purpose in life and was feeling quite accomplished. With this happy thought she turned to go back inside... and then she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HONEY!"

Her shrill shriek awoke the Fabrication Machine from his slumber, causing the large metal beast to jump and bash his 'head' against a beam. "Augh, ow...." The Machine groaned as he reached up to rub the spot he'd hit. "What's going on, Sweetie?" He called out, voice still slurred from slumber.

"GET OUT HERE!"

The Fabrication Machine blinked, then shrugged and did as he was told. Within a few minutes he stood outside, blinking at his wife. "Alright, alright, I'm up, what seems to be the problem?" A metal claw, shaking with rage, reached out and grabbed him so he could see the factory.

Their home was covered with toilet paper. The white stuff billowed in the morning wind, obscuring the windows. Various oil spots and multicolored ink splotches covered the walls, as well as plenty of writing. There were doodles of the twins, scrawled messages of things like "Smashing!" and "8 WUZ HERE!" placed everywhere.

"...Huh," The Fabrication Machine blinked.

"Those stitchpunks did this!" exclaimed, still shaking with rage.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of impressive. Do you think they managed to cover everything?" The Fabrication Machine asked as he cocked his great head to the side.

"HONEY!"

The Machine flinched. "Yes, yes, sorry. Why do you suppose they did this?"

huffed as she folded two of her arms. "I have no idea! They came and said trick-or-treat last night while wearing some ridiculous costumes! I sent them away--"

"Wait," The Fabrication Machine's eye narrowed. "You sent them away? On Halloween!?"

Silence.

"...Well, geez, that wasn't very nice! No wonder they did this! I mean, they did say 'Trick or Treat', it's only fair!" The Fabrication Machine said as he looked back to the mess that was their home.

"...What?" sputtered.

The Fabrication Machine shrugged. "I told you, it's only fair. Should have seen it coming. Besides, I actually kind of like it. It's very abstract." just stared. After a moment the Fabrication Machine chuckled and patted her with an awkward clunk. "Ah, sweetie, you're far too uptight. Just give them a treat next time, haha! Maybe we'll send Cat to go with them, it'd be nice to have some friends in this neighborhood!"

Silence.

"Yeah, I figured you'd think it was a good idea! Now if you don't mind, I have some more knitting to do!" The Machine chuckled, then turned and made his way inside. "Man, now I have a song in my head... oh, how did it go? Ah yes! _'Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange...'_"

stood there in silence, staring at the mess that covered the factory. After a few minutes the Cat Beast peeked outside, his single red eye shriveling up to stare at the mess. "Oh, wow! Where'd they get all the toilet paper!? That's so cool! It looks like fun, I wanna do it too! Mom, mom, can we do that!? Can we, can we!?"

The machine ignored the Cat Beast as she turned to glare at the church across the Emptiness. Her eye narrowed. This wasn't right, not at all! She was supposed to be the one that did awful things, not the other way around! "This isn't over stitchpunks, not by a long shot!" She called out, her shrill machine voice echoing through the abyss.

There was silence for a moment as she just stood there sparking with rage, the wind blowing. Then the cat Beast clapped it's claws together. "That was pretty great mom! But I think I like dad's song better!"

"Oh no..."

_"This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloweeeeeen~!"_

---

There was some sort of cloth in his mouth.

1 slowly opened his eyes, staring blearily at the dust motes as they floated in the golden sunlight of middday. He blinked, then made a face and spit the now frayed edge of his cloak out of his mouth. He hadn't chewed on his cape in ages! Angled eyes glanced about the room, spotting the edges of destroyed bits of toilet paper, splatters of ink and oil, destroyed jack-o-lantern remains and _far_ too many empty cups. The elderly stitchpunk gave a groan and sat up, clutching at his head. There was a sharp, throbbing pain there, and the bright sunlight was not helping.

"Ah, good morning 1!" 2's cheery voice echoed across the room, causing 1 to flinch at how loud it was.

"Morning?" The leader groaned, beginning to rise. "More like afternoon..."

"Ah, careful, you'll wake 8," 2 warned. 1 blinked and glanced down, spotting the sleeping giant beneath him. That wasn't the only stitchpunk beneath him either. The entire group was sprawled out on the floor together, a messy pile of stitchpunk limbs and peaceful faces.

"...What happened last night?" The leader muttered as he detangled himself, being careful to not nudge anyone. He then wobbled his way over to the small makeshift table where 2 was sitting, flopping down on an old spool.

"You mean you don't remember?" The second eldest stitchpunk's eyebrows rose. "That's such a shame, your order that we go and ah... what's the term? Ah yes, 'TP' the machine's factory was rather heroic to behold." As he spoke he poured a cup of steaming oil, then pushed it across the table to 1.

1 took it with a frown, his brow furrowing. "Now that you mention it, I suppose it did happen... did 5 really kick one of those little spider machines over while shouting 'This. Is. SPARTA!'?" He inquired as he took a sip.

The inventor let out a laugh. "5 got... surprisingly enthusiastic," He glanced back at the one-eyed stitchpunk, whom was sleeping with am arm curled around 9 and his head on 7's shoulder. "They all did, really. It was quite impressive. 8 was quite admirable with that toilet paper and the twins really are worringingly good at vandalism. And then of course there was you and 9 joining arm and arm to charge the smokestack. Afterwards you both got surprisingly emotional and you started gushing about how you loved him and practically considered him a son... and then you told everyone that you loved them like a family. It was all quite touching really."

1 spat out the oil he'd been drinking. "I said _what_?" He sputtered.

"Oh, you were just surprisingly honest for a change and admitted you loved everyone and you just wanted everyone to be safe and happy. It was touching," 2 said with a smile as he propped his head in his hands. "Hence the large pile at the end."

The leader made a face. "Oh... fantastic," He groaned and reached up to rub his head. "Now they'll never take me seriously and they'll be convinced they can do these ridiculous things all the time..."

2 chuckled. "Is it really so bad to admit you actually like all of them once and awhile?"

"Yes," 1 said flatly. "I'll lose my edge then."

The inventor rolled his eyes. "Oh, shush. You'll never lose your edge, you old coot."

"Glad to hear you have such faith in me," 1 replied dryly.

2 watched him for a moment, then chuckled. "You really needn't worry... you don't need to give some speech. I do believe in spite of all your ridiculous ranting and your instances that everyone cannot stand you, they're all aware that you care for them... just like you're aware they care for you. It's rather sweet really."

The leader gave a sigh. "Must we always end these parties with your cheesy observations?" He asked as he glared across the table at 2.

2 outright laughed at this. "Alright, alright, I'll drop the subject. But you can't hide that heart of yours forever, 1." He grinned as he took another sip from his cup.

"Feh," 1 hunched up his shoulders as he sipped his own oil, gazing at the pile of sleeping stitchpunks. In spite of silence, however, he was smiling. They really did look rather ridiculous... but he had to admit, what he remembered of last night had been fun, and it had been well worth it to get the twins smiling. Perhaps this whole Halloween business wasn't so bad after all.

"So," He finally said after a minute or so. "What exactly is the plan for next year?"

2 cracked a smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

**-End-**


End file.
